


Anime Smut

by water_people



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_people/pseuds/water_people
Summary: Random, poorly made smuts





	1. Shuichi Saihara

Saihara x fem reader

The shy detective was walking around the halls looking for a way out. While the others went back to their rooms for the night, he wanted to look around a little more.

While on his way back to his dorm, Saihara noticed something strange. There was a face sticking out the wall. It seemed as if a girl got stuck in a hole that was in the wall

"Hi Shuichi!" She called out, whisper yelling to not wake everyone.

"Y-Y/N? What are you doing?" Shuichi blushed, eyeing your breasts that were visible from the neck hole in your shirt.

"Haha, funny story, I wanted to see if I could fit in this hole, and well I got stuck. " Shuichi tried to pull her by the arms, but it didn't help.

"It's no use. Can you try pushing me from behind? " Shuichi's face grew a deeper shade of red.

"B-but then i-ill have to t-touch your... "

"I know it's embarrassing, but I really need your help. " Y/n blushed and looked at the ground. Shuichi made his way to the side of the wall. And there it was, your phat ass just begging to be- cough cough... Anyways

Saihara placed both his hands on your waist, the pushed forward. While doing this, his body collided with yours. The sudden feeling of something on your butt cause you to moan softly.

"Y-Y/n?" Shuichi called out, surprised at the noise you made.

"Y-YOU HEARD NOTHING!" He chuckled and began to move his hands down your body. After reaching your crotch, he began to poke and rub it through your leggings.

"Your all wet Y/N. Would you like for me to take care of it?" He began to pull down your pants and underwear. "Y/N?"

"Y-yes please..." You huffed out, getting needy after his touching. Then suddenly, you began to moan. You quickly put your hand over your mouth, trying to muffle the noise.

Turns out Shuichi began to suck at the juices flowing from your womanhood. This went on til you came into his mouth.

"A-Ah, Im sorry!"

"It's fine. " Saihara swallowed the white slime (cuz mama ain't raise a spitting pussy 😡) and began to unbuckle his belt. "Are you ready Y/N?" You could feel his hard member brush up against your penis fly trap. "I- I am" And with that, you could feel a painful pleasure enter the trap. Shuichi didnt move, allowing you to adjust to his glow stick.

After given the ok, he began to pump in and out. And of course, this caused you to start moaning. As he went faster, you became more of a moaning mess. At this point, neither of you cared about who would hear you, or if monokuma was watching, all you care about was each other.

"S-Shuichi aHh I-Im gonna-"

With a couple more thrust, Y/N came. And shortly after, Shuichi pulled out and came on her back.

EXTRA:  
.  
.

-Monokuma watched the ENTIRE thing with monodam  
-Miu pleased herself to the sound of you two  
-Keebo came out to check if everything was ok, and when he turned the corner, he say Y/N moaning and moving back and forth. He went to his room straight after...


	2. Katsuki Bakugo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !Timeskip to them being pros and living on their own!

I was laying on the couch, watching TV and scrolling through social media when the door suddenly burst open. There at the door frame stood a tall pissed off pomeranian. He shut the door and made his way to the couch. 

"Babe?" He slid into my arms, burring his face into my chest. "Katsuki? Whats wrong?" He just growled then went back to silence. I put my phone down then began to play with his hair. "Tell me when your ready, I'm sure you had rough day." I smiled softly.

A couple minutes later he lifted his head. He stared at me, cause me to blush slightly. "W-What, is there something on my face?" I looked away and played with my hair, a habit i did when embarrassed or nervous.

"Your all mine, and no one can take whats mine." confused, I looked at him. "What do you mean? Did someone say something to you?" He looked agitated, someone definitely said something. 

As I was lost in thought, Bakugo had stood up. What brought me back to reality was a pair of arms picking me up. "I'll show you what i mean." Bakugo made his way to the bedroom, with me blushing in his arms. *sure, you'd think after awhile of dating you'd get use to it, but its embarrassing to have a hot man talk about how your his. wow, i won the lottery with him*

Bakugo tossed me on the bed, then hoped on himself. He took my shirt off then left his love bruises all over my neck and collarbone. I let out a few moans that edged him to move down my body. Katsuki unclasped my bra and threw it aside, attacking my breast. Groping one, and sucking on the other making me a moaning mess. He switched sides, showing my other boob some wet love. 

Once the boob love was all done, he made his was down to my crotch. Taking off my underwear, he began to rub my folds. "aaAAahh~ K-Katsuki, I-Im MmMm~" Bakugo looked at me with a devilish smirk, then whispered in my ear "Don't you dare, not until I say so." Wanting to be able to walk tomorrow, I did my best to hold in my vanilla juice. 

"Good girl, you can cum now." And I did, I let it all out on his fingers. Panting, I prepared for whats to come. Bakugo began to undress himself. He brushed his member against my coochie hole. "Are you ready?" I nodded. He thrusted forward, a loud moan making its way out of me. After adjusting, he thrust in and out, slowly picking up the paste. Moans and groans could be heard through out the house. I could feel the knot in my stomach building up, ready to burst. And with the final pumps, I came and so did bakugo shortly after. We laid on the bed embracing each others love until we fell asleep.


End file.
